Dr For All
by KatoGS123
Summary: Man Kind isnt at the top anymore! Katsuki learns this and more as he and a much older Deku try to survive a world of Stone and try to use quirks and science to bring everyone back!
1. 1

**_I always thought that what happens in the anime Dr. Stone, could've been a cause of a quirk from My Hero Academia... tho I also think that Dr. Stone is a modded Minecraft server lol... anyways, here it is!_**

**_Linebreak! 1010101010101010101010101010_**

_'How many days has it been... months... years...?'_

Those were the thoughts of one Bakugou Katsuki, once a pro hero-hopeful, now a stone body.

_'It feels like it's been years now damnit...'_

Katsuki mentally growled at his weakness.

**Flashback, UA, Katsuki's POV**

**Deku and myself were facing against a ballsy villain who attacked UA the day we all came back from our internships. I of course didn't want the damn Quirkless nerd to help me but due to how the villain was able to turn anyone to stone by fucking GLOWING, I'd use Deku as a meat shield so I can explode this fuckers ass... how I wish it were that simple...**

**"Kacchan! What's he doing!?"**

**"How the fuck should I know dumbass!"**

**The villain smirks at us as he became a giant fucking glowstick that looked ready to explode, "Heh I wonder if heroes can prevent my final act! STONE AGE!"**

**Before I knew it, the fucker blown himself up and his quirk started to be sent every direction like a damn nuke. I got ready to deflect it with Deku but I felt my body turn to stone, and then darkness...**

**Flashback end third POV**

Ever since then, Katsuki spent his time in his stone prison.

CRACK

Katsuki opened his eye to see light, he could break free!

"DIE!!!!!" He used his quirk to explode the stone off his body.

His face now changed, once scarless now has zigzagging lines going from his spiky hair to his lips, going over both his eyes as it goes.

"Now... it's time to try to find out why the hell no one tried to free me... those damn bastard will get it... and that one who cause all this... WHEN I GET DOWN TO HELL YOU BETTER BE FUCKING RUNNING OR ELSE ILL TURN YOUR ASHES INTO GUNPOWDER!"

**Down in HFILs(this small part is just for giggles, if you wanna skip it you can)**

The stone villain was smirking in his lava/blood bath, thinking of all the heroes he must've killed before feeling a shiver go down his back, as well as a image of the devil with an explosion quirk burning him, "gulp... one of the few who must've known me in the living world might've just threaten me... why do I feel it's that one kid from UA... that one who tried to explode my head off..."

**Back to the story**

Bakugou walked out of the cave to see he is in the somewhat repaired USJ, tho it looked like crap but the fact that it looked like it was only fixed with mud means someone else broke free too.

He was on a mission now. To find survives and find out what happened!

**_Linebreak 1010101010101010101010101010_**

**_That was... eh..._**

**_Ja N_****_e!_**


	2. 2

**_Yep this is continuing!_**

**_I don't own My Hero or Dr. Stone!_**

**_Linebreak 101010101010101010 Linebreak_**

Katsuki walked around the ruins of USJ, looking around for signs of anyone around.

"How fucking long was I trapped in that shitty bastard's quirk...?"

"Well well, look who finally decided to wake up."

Katsuki looked up at a nearby tree and widen his eyes in shock.

Standing on a tree branch was Deku, wearing a hand made clothing but there was something different about him.

First was his face had cracks that whipped thru each of his freckles, making a sort of maze like image. The second thing was his hair was longer and he was even taller.

"Deku..?"

Deku smirks, "who else would it be Kacchan?" He tossed down a loincloth in front of Bakugou, "put that on, we have a lot to catch up on."

Bakugou stares at the cloths before getting dressed**(AN: picture Senku for Izuku's outfit but replace the math equation with the words Plus Ultra and picture Tsukasu's outfit without the lion pelt for Bakugou)**, he then followed Deku to his campsite.

"How the fuck did you get taller, ya damn nerd?"

Deku smirks, looking back at his childhood friend, "what year do you think this is, Kacchan?"

Katsuki scoffed, "its 2319, dumbass."

Deku chuckles softly before eyeing his explosive friend in the eye, "as of today, it is October 5, in the year 5738AD, Kacchan."

"You're shitting me, aren't ya?"

Deku smirks, "from the fact that I said that with a straight face should've been enough to tell you I'm not."

The explosive quirk user glared at Deku, "tch, Damn nerd, what happened to you to get so fucking confident?"

Deku shakes his head depressedly, "being alone for two whole years with everyone I know and love as statues, as well as the other 3,400 something years of being made of stone could change a guy... for you, and everyone else trapped in the stone, it could be just a few days or weeks... but I counted every second... honestly I might be a little batshit crazy..."

Katsuki stopped glaring, "so what's the situation then, ya damn nerd?"

"Everyone is trapped in stone but us... there might be more but I wouldn't know, I haven't left more than a couple of miles away from here since I woke up... I been gathering everyone I can find... I..."

Katsuki noticed Deku tear up, "say it already Deku!"

"I FUCKING FOUND MY OWN GODDAMN MOTHER BROKEN IN PIECES DIPSHIT!"

Deku slammed his fist into the boulder next to him, causing it to shatter, "I'm a fucking orphan now Kacchan... I don't even know if my dad is still alive out there..."

Katsuki flinched, "I... I'm sorry Izuku..."

Izuku let loose a sad chuckle, "it's ok... it's my fault anyways... if I didn't let that villain use that attack... if I used my full power and not what I can manage only... none of this would be happening..."

Katsuki punched Izuku hard in the jaw, "Damn nerd... wake up and smell the roses! That asshole would've used his shitty attack regardless!"

Izuku rubbed his jaw slightly before smiling, "thanks Kacchan... I needed that..."

He stood up, "come on... nightfall will be here soon, and trust me... fighting lions with quirks that lets them grow, multiply, or god forbid stretch like a goddamn rubber band is not something you wanna do," he touches his right shoulder and rubs it subconsciously before turning on Full Cowl, "try to keep up."

The two started to run faster to Deku's base, the future still unknown to them. One things for certain, they aren't at the top of the food change anymore.

**_Linebreak 1010101010101010101010 Linebreak_**

**_How'd ya like that?!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


End file.
